


The Twin Lamps

by Talimee



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Bookshop, Fanart, Things are not as they seem, interior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee
Summary: An every-day scene between Jobasha and Ilmeni Dren.





	The Twin Lamps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> The Elder Scrolls games always have a deeper social issue they portray and let the player take a stance in. In Morrowind it was the tradition of slavery and the secret abolitionist movement "The Twin Lamps". Portrayed here are two of the leaders of the movement: Jobasha and Ilmeni Dren. Since they cannot plan in the open, I think they might meet regularely in Jobasha's bookshop where they exchange notes in "browsed" books and exchange news as soon as the guard patrolling the shop is out of earshot.
> 
> This pic was done as part of a creative exchange over at AO3. The lovely Filigranka wrote a splendid fic and in echange I drew two pictures for her.
> 
> Materials: coloured pencils on white paper, black markers


End file.
